The present invention relates to measuring probes and, in particular, to clamp-type ammeter probes.
Clamp-type ammeter probes comprise a pair of opposed jaws which cooperate in use to form a magnetic circuit around a conductor in order to obtain a signal related to the magnitude of the electric current flowing in the conductor, without interrupting or otherwise affecting the current flow in the conductor. In such clamp-type probes it is important that the opening and closing operations of the jaws proceed smoothly. Each jaw carries a magnetic core segment which cooperate to form the magnetic circuit, and it is important that they move precisely into the proper positions with respect to each other in the closed condition of the jaws.
A problem with prior clamp-type ammeter probes is that they have failed to provide an accurate mating of the magnetic core segments in a simple and effective manner. Furthermore, prior devices have comprised assemblies of numerous parts and, through repeated use, or through mechanical shocks experienced during use, the parts may become loose and misaligned. This prevents such prior devices from effectively maintaining an accurately repeatable magnetic circuit, necessitating frequent calibrations of the device.